


Dancing in the (Almost) Dark (Angeles Time Stamp)

by mahbbys, wannaliveindeansdimples



Series: Angeles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angeles verse, Dancing, Dean Feels, Dean Talks About Feelings, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Don't Have to Know Canon, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Ficlet, Fluff, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by..., Love, M/M, Schmoop, Short & Sweet, So much schmoop, Wordcount: 100-500, all the schmoop, domestiel, these two fall in love in every universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahbbys/pseuds/mahbbys, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and Castiel Angeles are at home together, enjoying one another's company, and Dean is struck by just how much he loves his Cas. </p><p>Can be read as a stand alone ficlet.</p><p>Set near the end of the main story.</p><p>Timestamp written by me, mahbbys, for wannaliveindeansdimples' fic "So Glad to Meet You, Angeles." (Which you should immediately read on the off-chance you haven't because UGH SO GOOD.)<br/><em>And approved by me, wannaliveindeansdimples, because it is PERF</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the (Almost) Dark (Angeles Time Stamp)

**Author's Note:**

> Super big thanks go to original author and my favorite beta [wannaliveindeansdimples](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples) for letting me write fanfiction to her fanfiction and use her characters that I fell in love with! (She rocks y'all!)

Dean took his steps slowly, swaying his body in time to the music, and pushing his hands and arms gently against Cas. He leaned his forehead against his lover’s head, catching a curl of dark hair between them. Closing his eyes, he breathed in the scent of Cas, like dark wood and cinnamon and home.

His hands held at the waist of Cas’ jeans, with thumbs brushing at his hips, and the rest of their bodies held a hairsbreadth away from touching. Cas sighed, his eyes closed as well, and Dean could feel the warm air travel and tickle across his bare chest. The feeling of Cas, the buzz of beer, and the warm night combined in a heady brew that threatened to send him spinning off in a euphoric daze.

Dean pulled his head back, and looked down at Cas. Dean continued to move from side to side, lifting his bare feet just enough to carry them in a slow and lazy circle across the floor. He lifted a hand and traced the edge of his finger along Cas’ cheek.

The lamp in the corner was illuminating everything in warm tones, and the shadows and play of orange across Cas’ face only made him even more striking. Dean sucked in a breath before licking his lips.

He leaned in close, warm breath against Cas’ ear and asked, “You have any idea what you do to me, Cas?” His finger dropped and trailed along Cas’ collarbone, slow and slight.

Cas sighed an appreciative tone and leaned into the heat of Dean’s mouth. Dean continued, barely brushing his lips across the skin of Cas’ neck as he spoke. “You wreck me, Cas. I wanna drown in you every time I look at you.” Dean’s voice verged on breaking. “I wanna sink down to the very bottom of you and never come back.”

Dean felt goose bumps prickle at Cas’ neck before the dark-haired man turned his face, pressing his warm, full lips against Dean’s mouth. Their tongues slid slick against each other for a moment, and then Cas’ breath was on his cheek. “So sink,” he whispered in a command, pressing their bodies together.


End file.
